M20 Vehicle Crew
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = Disembarked M20 |reinforce_cost = |health = |armor = |firing range = |infantry_type = |weapon = 3x M3 Grease Gun, 1x M9 Bazooka |speed = |num_slots = 2 |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 2 |abilities = ' Repair' * Restores HP to any Building, Bridge, or Vehicle * Costs nothing ' Repair Critical' * Requires Veteran 1 * Will quickly repair one critical and a small amount of damage on a Vehicle * Costs: |num_upgrades = 1 |upgrades = ' Thompson Submachine Gun' * Adds 2x Thompson SMG's * Cost nothing, automatically applied * Requires Armor Company * Cannot be used with Bazooka equipped }} The M20 Vehicle Crew is a variant of the Vehicle Crew that is acquired from a disembarked M20 Utility Car. Practically the same as the other Vehicle Crew, the only difference is the replacement of 1 M3 Grease Gun for a M9 Bazooka. New voicelines are also added. Overview Although the 50.cal HMG on the utility car is sufficient against lightly armored targets such as the German Half-tracks, a time of desperation may arise for the need of a Bazooka. After an M20 disembarks the vehicle crew can immediately start firing upon any armored threats and then go back in if dangers arise. If a tank is detonated from the mine placed by your M20, you may also use the Bazooka to finish them off. Overall the Bazooka isn't a question of why, it's a question of why not. You'd be better glad to have it then to not have it in the rare situation it is called for. Because the M20 crew is already equipped with a Bazooka, the Armor Company elite vehicle crew passive does not grant them automatic Thompsons until they are forced to drop it. They may now upgrade to Thompsons after such an occasion. They are still allowed to carry an additional weapon to max out on 2 slots. Abilities Repair * Restores HP to any Building, Bridge, or vehicle * Costs Nothing The Vehicle Crew will automatically repair any damaged vehicle it is close to anytime or ordered to until it is fully healed. Any critical damage will be treated when near full health. Repair Critical * Cost to activate. * Repairs one critical. * Repairs 15 health of damage. * Requires Veteran 1 The Vehicle Crew will perform a repair animation for a few seconds on target vehicle and ensures something like an engine damage to be treated immediately. Upgrades Thompson Submachine Gun * Adds 2x Thompson SMG's * Automatically applied upon required command points * Requires Armor Company With Elite Vehicle Crew Upgrades from the Armor Company doctrine at 0 Command Points, this passive allows the Vehicle crews to be equipped with Thompson's for a more deadly self defense. They also gain increased repair speed and veterancy gain rate. Veterancy Gallery M20 Vehicle Crew.PNG |The M20 Vehicle Crew attacking a 222 Scout Car with their Bazooka. M20Disembarked.PNG |Disembarked M20 Utility Car next to its crew